riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowjar
Username Meowjar (1999-) Was Given To Creator Of Jerry A. Rivera by his mother Susan J. Rivera During the Early Crash of 1999. It is basically represents a cat and Rivera's Initials in the End. He still uses the Username to this very day despite being the age of 19. Others today on the Internet changer their username every 24-7. Birth Of Username Meowjar During The Early Crash of 1999, Jerry A. Rivera who was basically At the age of 8 Surfing The Internet Scrolling Around Random Sites Such as GiJoe.com and many other version of the GiJoe Series. He was basically found on all of the Cobra Helicopters and Finally At last wanted to attempt to enter one of their games, but was unable to enter due to not having an Email Address. After asking His Mother what an Email Address was Susan J. Rivera took him back to his room and explained that An Email Address was a link that tells the sight who you are and what you do on the Internet. From there the Username Meowjar Was born. Early Internet Deeds While Poking Around Through Websites with his new and Improved Email Address Meowjar, he was always taking part In Games Online that he was never able too reach in the past years of 98 and was finally even able to also take part in The Gi Joe games that he loves so much ever since he first saw Gi Joe In 1994. Rivera was having the time of his life and was starting too really live in the good life of Internet Surfing ever since the fall of the 90's and the Rise of the Twenty-first Century of 2000. Introduced To YouTube However not everything For Rivera was going according to plan. During the Early events of the 2000's Rivera began having difficulty locating certain music that he always is a fun of, such as Transformers The Movie's The Touch that was written and Sung by Stan Bush. Ever since he saw the movie In the early Months of 2004 At the age of 13. Susan later introduced Rivera to YouTube.com On April 12th of 2007. YouTube Is A Worldwide Video website that people can post anything, on even Transformers The Movie. Excited Rivera joined YouTube and was finally able to watch things that he was never able to get too on Google.com during the Early years of the 21st Century. Early Times On YouTube Discovering DeviantArt Meowjar Universe Stories *'Jerry Rivera Videos...' Status: Ended... *'Sailor Mars & Jerry Rivera...' Status: Ended... *'Godzilla 2000 A.K.A Jerry Rivera...' Status Ended... *'Kagome Hosikia & Rothgar Rivera...' Status: Ongoing... *'3 Stooges In Orbit...' Status: Ended... *'CATFIGHT...' Status: Ended... *'RIVERA vs. KAGOME...' Status: Ended... *'First Invasion...' Status: Ended... *'Rivera's Revenge...' Status: Canceled... *'General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo...' Status: Canceled At First... Completed Later... *'Star Wars Battle Of Earth...' Status: Ended... *'Godzilla vs. Halo...' Status: Canceled... *'Rivera & LEE Series...' Status: Ongoing... Canceled Projects Projects That were Considered to be Canceled are Abandoned Projects That Meowjar Universe... Shelved Either Due to Lack Of Views and Ratings or The Fact that Jerry Rivera has Ran Out of Steam On The Storyline s for their Existence for further Use In Future Appearance. It Is Uncertain If He actually Abandoned them. Rivera Just Might Bring The Canceled Projects back into Production If He gets the present time, the situation is yet Unknown... Tree Of The Meowjar Launch Of Rivera Federation Central Launch Of Battle Of Earth Central Abandoning Battle Of Earth Central Launch Of Encore Central Launch Rivera & LEE Central Launch Of Mega Kaname Central